tf2freaklandfandomcom-20200213-history
Keyonian Sniper
Keyonian sniper is made by the creator of TF2FREAKLAND WIKIA he made his debate in Keyonian Sniper KILLS A HEAVY! THEME:SEPIROTH 1 WINGED ANGLE and the dream world theme is Giygas theme ALLIES:Flandre Scarlet (daugther) Xerostas Painis Cupcake Remilia Scarlet(daugter) Genearl Vagineer (father) KILLER MEDIC,KILLER DEMO,KILLER SOLDIER(SONS) ACCORDING TO MrFlipmaster12 RIVALS:DR. HAX all members of Fmkcl (Freak Monster Killing captureing league) Mainly General Soldier Apperance Keyonian Sniper is a normal tf2 sniper he likes to kill people but he became a zombie in Keyonian Sniper dies and comes back. Behavior Keyonian Sniper is chaotic evil and serial killer. ABILITIES Pointing 1 finger It will turn alot of enemies in groups into flesh and turns all of his victims he killed to flesh When he points 2 fingers and a thumb It will kill an entire group of enemies by turning them into flesh SLIDING WHEN HIS NEXT VICTIMS ARE NEAR TELEPORTATION Going into the dream world to kill people in their dreams but still able to go in the real world Faults GETTING STABBED OR SHOT AT THE HEART,HEAD,ETC EVERYTIME WHEN SLIDING HE CRASHES Trivia he was the first freak on this page in TF2FREAKLAND he was created by the same person who made TF2FREAKLAND WIKI First Sniper freak to be made in 2013 He was a red sniper until he became a undead sniper In Keyonian Sniper Dies And comes back Notable videos 1.Keyonian Sniper KILLS A HEAVY! 2.Keyonian Sniper TRUE POWER 3.Keyonian Sniper KILLS A HEAVY! (REUPLOAD) 4.Keyonian Sniper VS. DR. HAX! 5.Keyonian Sniper KILLS MORE VICTIMS! 6.Flandre kills sonic 7.Keyonian Sniper VS BLU DEMOPAN RED VAGINEER AND BIONIC COMMANDO 8.Keyonian Sniper VS CHRISTIAN BRUTAL SNIPER 9.Remilia Scarlet VS GENTLE SPY 90TH VIDEO MILESTONE 10.Keyonian Sniper kills drunk and lost demo 11.Keyonian Sniper QUEST FOR HIS DAUGHTERS EPISODE 2 THE KIDNAP 12.Keyonian Sniper THE QUEST FOR HIS DAUGHTERS EPISODE 3 THE FAIL RESCUE 13.Keyonian Sniper QUEST FOR HIS DAUGHTERS EPISODE 4 THE FINAL EPISODE 14.Keyonian Sniper's new home HIS SON COMES BACK 15.Keyonian Sniper plays Team fortress 2 16.Keyonian Sniper VS! SCOUTIT 17.Evocity's first crime 18.Flandre Scarlet birth day 100TH VIDEO MILESTONE 19.Keyonian Sniper kills 2 henchmen of Scoubime and heavybine 20.Keyonian Sniper kills finn the human 21.General Vagineer Meets Keyonian Sniper (his son) 23.Keyonian Sniper meets Miku and fights to the death with Nuclear scout 24.Keyonian Sniper dies and comes back 25.Keyonian Sniper Meets Ed Edd n Eddy 26.Keyonian Sniper short video 27.Keyonian Sniper VS ADVANCE SOLDIERS 28.Miku And Flandre and Remilia Vs Pedobear and Sexual challenging spy 29.The Birth Of Keyonian Pony 30.Keyonian Sniper Shor video 31.Meet the Twilight Sniper (requested) 32.Keyonian Sniper meets sozo demo (20 subs milestone) 33.Meet MrFlipmaster12 34.Gmod left 4 dead idiot tales part 1 35.Keyonian Sniper's new ability 36.how raven became a pony 37.Keyonian Sniper:Rise of a nightmare trailer 38.Keyonian Sniper:Rise of a nightmare 39.Keyonian Sniper meets Xero evilist gmod villain 40.Keyonian Sniper Kills a heavy V2 41.Keyonian Sniper meets bloody sonic 42.The return of killer soldier and killer demo 43.Adventures of Blue and Red ep 1:Pigs in trouble 44.Keyonian Sniper vs a kingdom 45.UBER SWORD CONTEST(cameo) 46.Adventures of Mrflipmaster12 ep 2:Framed (cameo) 47.The Adventures Of Mrflipmaster12 Ep 3:IRON HEAVY 48.Mrflipmaster12's gang vs Machine 49.Killer Medic and Keyonian Sniper kill a family 50.Mrflipmaster12's upcoming Freaks and NEW CHARECTER (Cameo) 51.Keyonian Sniper visits a Achievement server 52.my new tf2 sona 53.DONT WATCH THIS VIDEO WATCH THE OTHER 54.Update And News 55.Keyonian Sniper Vs Spy Kruger The Prepare 56.Keyonian Sniper Vs Spy Kruger Part 1 57.Keyonian Sniper Origins 58. Keyonian Sniper kills a heavy V3 59.Keyonian Sniper Vs FADKILLER 60.Keyonian Sniper Vs SEEMAN SEEDLIER AND SANDVICH CUPCAKE 61.Keyonian Sniper vs Dic Soupcan Category:Killers Category:Chaotic evil beings Category:Monsters created by Mrflipmaster12 Category:Snipers